lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
R (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
'''R '''is a WWIII character in LEGO Dimensions. Background Shock Soldiers board the freighter, and after killing the security guards, Lord Douglas Artur arrives to assess the damage. Artur is outraged and strangles Captain Hagen, whom he murders and cremates in the engine. Wilhelm escapes onto an airlifter, which turns out to also have been damaged and entered by Shock Soldiers, and she is incapacitated by one with a prod. However, before her detaining, she puts a letter in R, a burlap sack brought to life by voodoo magic, and tells him to take it to a hiding monk in Djerba. Artur himself messages them the cargo vehicles were demolished and the inhabitants assassinated. R and a living voodoo doll, C, use an escape pod to fly to Tunisia. The sack dolls are bought by Kyle Gunther and his nephew, Bill, who are on vacation to Tunisia, previously having lived in Death Valley National Park. R escapes in search of Sensei Benjamin Shish, whom the doll claims to be possessed by. Bill and C find R the next day, but are ambushed by Libyan Raiders. Bill and the puppets are rescued by Shish. Shish takes Bill to his house. From hidden smuggling compartments, Took ambushes an Imperial scanning crew and two Shock Troopers, respectively. With Bill and Took now disguised as the troop, the group figures out how to escape. Shish separates from the group to disable the tractor beam, leaving the others alone. While connected to the Morum Network, R discovers Wilhelm is aboard the station. Bill convinces Anthony and Chuks to march into the prison with the vague promise of a grand reward. Anthony and Chuks reluctantly agree. Bill marches into the detention center, claiming that Chuks is part of a prisoner transfer. C and R are instructed to remain behind, and the trio sets off on their rescue attempt. Bill's plan works flawlessly in that they are quick to subdue the officers and guards in the damsel's cellblock. Unfortunately, nobody thought to plan for their escape, and Catherine takes charge, blasting a pit in a grate and jumping through while Anthony and Bill hold off a troop of Shock Soldiers. Chuks, Bill and Anthony all dive after the mistress into the unknown. Unfortunately, the grate covers a chute that leads to a landfill that is also home to a resident colossal squid. Soon after landing, the monster pulls Bill under the surface, but releases him and is frightened when the Morum realize where the heroes escaped to and activate the conveyor belt. As the fire is about to incinerate the foursome, Bill desperately calls to C over his iPhone asking for the conveyor belt to be shut down. R manages to shut down the compactor in time, although, amidst the muffled cries of joy over the iPhone, C is convinced that his master and friends have been crushed. After fighting a squadron of Sopwith Camel clones aboard the shuttle from before, they meet the Resistance in Tikal, Guatemala, and the information in R is burnt. General Burton plans the attack the ISS, an attack so audacious as to receive an unenthusiastic reaction from the pilots. To add to Bill's dismay, Anthony betrays the Resistance after receiving his reward. Quotes Trivia * He is voiced by Michael Shannon in the game, and uses Archive Audio. ** Shannon previously portrayed General Zod in Man of Steel and Batman vs. Superman: Dawn of Justice.